


You Will Come Of Age In Our Young Nation

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just your average Hamilton middle school AU.Ships will include, but aren’t limited to:LamsHamlizaLaurlochMulletteAdrilafJeffmadsDollmadsThomartha
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson & James Madison
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

3rd POV.

7am.  
The fog had began to let up over New York City, leaving an early winter chill lingering in the atmosphere. At the same time, a skinny, frail boy with fair olive skin emerged from his broken down house— you could call it a shack. A weak sneeze suddenly erupted from his figure, curtesy of the sudden temperature change. He then sniffed, gripped his messenger bag tight, and began his journey towards the bus stop.  
This was going to take a while.

1st POV.

Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton. Only thirteen, but my mind is older. It’s not my fault, I had to grow up fast.  
Changing subjects, the fog feels nice on my face. It’s cool and refreshing- aiding the nasty slap marks against my cheeks.  
As a soft smile formed on my face, it was quickly wiped away as I was knocked to the ground with a shriek, coming from an unknown person.

“I’m sorry!” The voice quickly started, jumping off of his royal purple bicycle and rushing to help me up. I appreciated the gesture, thanking him with a nod.

“Shit, sorry, I’m really sorry,” he apologized again, scratching the back of his chocolate colored neck. By now, I had finally gotten a good look at him.  
He looked friendly enough.

“Who are you?” I quickly asked, the question coming off more harsh than I intended.

“Oh- Aaron. Burr. Aaron Burr,” he told me with an awkward laugh, glancing down at his plum colored shoes.

“Right, okay, um, I’m Alexander Hamilton.” I reply, giving a curt nod and shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you. New, I’m assuming?” He inquired, to which I nodded.

“Yeah. I’m from Nevis, you probably don’t know where that is-“

“Caribbean. I know where that is.” He answered with a smile, making me return said smile.

“That’s- a first. Most people don’t know where that is,” I admit, shrugging.

“Well, looks like I’m more intelligent than most,” he joked with a snicker, patting my shoulder. I flinched in response.

“I’ll take you to school. Follow me.” Aaron offered, before jumping back on his bike. I jogged after him, pulling my sleeves over my palms.

•~•~•

“Well, here we are,” he announced, gesturing to the large building in front of the two of us. “Kings Middle School.”

“It’s big,” I breathed, my eyes widening and my heart beginning to race.

“You’ll get used to it, trust me,” he assured, locking his bike onto the rack before taking me inside.

As soon as I entered, I was immediately overwhelmed by all the noise. Lots of shouting, music playing, and random screeches by kids. On top of all that, the principal was reading off news over the loudspeaker, and the static from the supervisors walkie-talkie made everything worse.  
I hated it.

One of the supervisors ushered me into the multipurpose room, (Thanks, sign.) which only made me panic more.  
Too many people.  
Too many noises.  
Crowded.

I shoved my way through the crowds of children, some of them shouting in my ear. I let out a silent sob, before dashing away, not looking where I was going, until I ran into one of the trash cans.

Soon, almost every student in the room began to laugh hysterically at me, which only made more tears flow out of my eyes.   
Everyone needs to shut up.  
Shut up.  
Shut up.

“SHUT UP!” I screeched, burying my head in my lap as I curled up, falling to the floor.

My sobs slowly became more audible, until after what felt like years, three boys came over to help me.

One of them picked me up, while the other two walked on either side of me. They were all much taller than me, immediately intimidating me.

“Are you okay?” The first male asked- the one holding me. He was burly for a preteen- about 5’5 with lots of arm muscle. He wore a grey beanie over his coily hair, and a matching grey hoodie.

“Mmph,” I responded quietly, trying to move away from him. I don’t need people to care for me.

“Relax, bud,” he whispered as he pulled me closer to his chest. I had to admit, he was warm, but he didn’t need to be worrying about me.

“You’re gonna be a-okay!” Another boy started, his voice higher and much more cheerful. Not having enough energy to see what he looked like, I just gave a hum in response. 

The beanie boy set me down in the corner of the room, brushing a bit of my hair out of my face with his fingers.

“You okay there, champ?”

“Mm... ‘m fine,” I decide, sniffling and desperately scrubbing at my eyes.

“You do not look fine,” a new voice spoke up, a heavy French accent glazed over his words. “What happened?”

“Dunno,” I muttered with as much power as I could muster, trying to pull myself up.

“No, no, relax. Just sit for a minute,” beanie insisted, making me drop my weight to the floor again.

“Oh- we should introduce ourselves,” he cheery boy started, giving me a gentle smile. “I’m John.”

“I’m Hercules,” the beanie boy introduced, a nod emitting from me.

“And I’m Gilbert!” The Frenchboy exclaimed happily, placing a hand over his heart. “Who are you?”

“Not throwing away my shot,” I joked quietly, sitting up. “I’m Alexander, nice to meet you all.”

“You are new, oui?” Gilbert asked, to wish I nodded. “Yes. Moved here from the Caribbean.”

“Oooh, like Jack Sparrow? Pirates of the Caribbean?” John quickly questioned, an excited sparkle in his hazel eyes.

I shook my head. “Nah. We were poor. It was scary living th-“

A screech of a bell interrupted my sentence, the sound making me jump suddenly with a small shriek.

“Jesus, chillax, jumpy,” John muttered, snickering at the nickname.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, chuckles,” I retort, staring him down for a moment, before standing up. 

“To the lockers!” Hercules shouted, linking his arm with Gilbert’s, before dashing off down the hall.

John chuckled and shook his head, before starting down the hall, me following behind.

“They are so gay, I swear,” he said under his breath, turning to face me with a goofy grin.

“I- mm?” I hum, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh- gay, do you know what that means?”

“Mhm- but like- that’s okay, right?”

“Oh, fuck yeah. No one gives two shits here-“

“Laurens! Language!” A teacher shouted at him, his forehead so large that I could land an airplane on it.

“Fuck ‘ya chicken strips, Franklin!” He shouted back, before dashing down the hallway, a smirk on his face.

I freeze for a moment, because rushing after him, a panic in my eyes.  
“John! You can’t just-“

“I just did. Suck it up, jumpy,” he snickered, opening his locker with a punch. ‘1782,’ I mentally note.

“Go find your locker, try not to get jumped on the first day,” he muttered, shoving his traffic cone orange bag into his cubby.

“Mhm, bye, John,” I whisper, before speedwalking down the hall once again. 

Still too many people.  
Too many noises.

I bump into way too many people to count, my head beginning to spin and my vision going foggy.

Somehow, by some force of nature, I make it to the principals office. Thank Miranda.

I cautiously knock on the door, already feeling a wave of anxiety wash over me.

“Come in?” A deep voice calls from the other side, startling me just slightly as I push the door in.

“Oh, Mr. Hamilton. Come in,” the principal- George Washington, according to the tag on his desk- announces with a warm smile. I give a shy nod, shrinking in one of the cushioned chairs.

“Can I help you with something?” 

“Um- my locker number and combination, please. My schedule would be nice, too.” I answer, barely over a whisper.

“Oh, of course. Your number is 1804 and your combo is 6•16•30.”  
He slid over a piece of paper with the information on it, a grateful smile appearing on my face.

“Thank you,” I whisper.

“You’re most welcome. Run along, now. Your schedule is in there.”

With a final nod, I swiftly leave the office, a small sliver of hope in my soul.

Maybe this day won’t be so bad after all. 

8:15 am.


	2. First Period

1st POV

8:16 am.

Thankfully, the tsunami of students steadily slowed into a mere, gentle wave, That was good. I hated being around too many people at once.  
Taking a quick glance down at the purple sticky note that principal Washington gave to me, I studied the list of names that were written in neat pencil.

Homeroom- Adams- 8:20- 8:50  
ELA- Poe- 8:55- 9:45  
History- Aragon- 9:50- 10:40  
Math- Adams- 10:45- 11:35  
LUNCH- 11:40- 12:15  
Health- Seymour- 12:20- 1:20  
Art- Cleves- 1:25- 2:15  
PE- Parr- 2:20- 3:10  
Home at 3:15

Seemed easy enough to follow. Just have to watch the clock.

I stumbled into a mostly empty classroom at the end of the seemingly never-ending hallway- give or take a few students. Sighing to myself, I shuffle into a seat near the back, but close enough to the front, to make it look like I cared.  
Then again, I do care. Just a little.

"Ayo, jumpy!" A voice suddenly calls out from behind me, making me shriek.

"Jesus, John!" I yell, my brows furrowing together. "Don't scare me like that!"

By now, the freckled boy was doubled over with laughter, the occasional apology leaving his lips- though it clearly wasn't sincere.  
I wasn't amused.

"John! Shut uppp!!" I exclaim desperately, slumping against my seat. He eventually did stop after a moment, but only after a young woman in a ponytail entered the class.

"Sup', Pegs!" He called out to her, the girl waving back with a smile.

"Jackie, hi! You ready for me to beat your ass at MHG?!" She replied confidently, a very visible smirk on her face.

"Ha! In your dreams." He snickered, flipping her off jokingly, before turning to me. "That's Peggy Schuyler, my best friend. She's the third most popular girl in school, big lesbian, and real sweet. I love her."

"That's- nice," I murmured, a bit taken aback by the mention of 'lesbian.' Don't kill me yet, I'm not homophobic, it just- surprised me, how open everyone was here.

"Her sisters, Angelica and Eliza, are also really sweet. Maybe I could set you up with one of them," he winked, smirking. I blushed.

"Ack- Shut up, maybe I don't wanna get with one of them," I murmured, hiding my obviously pink face.

"Mmm, you might. Unless..." He started, wriggling his eyebrows. "You'd rather be with a boy?"

My cheeks flushed harder. "N-Never said that. I like girls. I'm straight," I stammered, looking away and down.

"Aw, what a shame. You're cute." He shrugged, before swaggering off to his seat in the front row.

I blushed.

~*~*~

8:21 am.

"Okay, kids," The teacher, Mr. Adams started, sounding quite unenthusiastic. "Introduce yourself, or whatever. Uhh- Hamilton, you go first."

I nodded and stood up. "Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton. I'm thirteen, I'm from the Caribbean, and I'm single..?" I introduce, shrugging, before flopping back into my seat. As I was speaking, I caught the gaze of a gorgeous lady. Her hair was about the color of mine, but it was much longer and thicker. Her baby blue sundress perfectly hung off of her curves, and her rosy cheeks amazingly complimented her fair skin.

I was entranced. She was beautiful. Elizabeth Schuyler, I soon learned her name was. This must be the Eliza John was talking about, I thought to myself.

~*~*~

8:50 am.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, call me Eliza..." My new crush introduced, looking down at her simple black shoes. I nodded, blushing gently.

"Um- I'm Alexander. Nice to meet you, Eliza." I murmured, rocking on my heels. She was reslly pretty- I was nervous.

"Mhm... I need to go now, m-my sister is waiting for me," she quietly excused herself, before rushing off into the hallway.

God, I hope she was blushing.

~*~*~

11:42 am.

The rest of my classes were a breeze. Just more introductions, some simple homework, and sitting around. A few arguments broke out, but we won't talk about those. As I entered the multipurpose room from this morning, I feel the memories from a mere few hours ago rush back.  
The laughing.  
The sobbing.  
The moments-away panic attack.

Get your head on straight, Alex. It's lunch time now.

I sigh to myself as I take a navy blue plastic tray, serving myself a piece of greasy, almost soggy cheese pizza. I felt sick just looking at it.  
Along with that, I also grabbed a few baby carrots, a scoop of ranch dressing, and a small styrofoam bowl of purple grapes.  
The lady that sat at the end of the line looked mean- her face twisted into an eternal frown, the wrinkles all over her body doing her no help.  
"Put'chur number in," she grumbled, tossing over a pin pad- looking thing.

"I-I don't know my number," I shyly respond, looking down at my shoes, studying the pattern of them.

"Well, no number, no chow," she stated, flopping my tray of food onto the tile floor. I felt tears brimming the edge of my eyes, though no full tears.

Yet.

"Filthy immigrants," she muttered beneath her breath, though it was clear that she wanted me to hear, I let out a soft cry, running off to a random corner.

.  
.  
.

"Hamilton?"

~*~*~

12:10 pm.

I ended up in the principals office for lunch. Of course, the most intimidating guy I've ever met had to see me cry my eyes out. Over two g*dd*mn words.  
F*** me.

However, Mr. Washington was very kind about it- he didn't judge me at all. In fact, he gave me a hug, something I haven't had in over a year. kind of sad to think about.

"So, Alexander, you've had quite the journey," Washington started, derailing my train of thought. "And to think you've only been on this Earth for thirteen years..."

"Um, yeah," I murmured in response, not quite sure what his point was.

"You're special, is what I'm trying to say," he finally told me, making a smile appear on my face.

.  
.  
.  
"Thanks, that means lot coming from you."


	3. First Period

8:16 am.

Thankfully, the tsunami of students steadily slowed into a mere, gentle wave, That was good. I hated being around too many people at once.  
Taking a quick glance down at the purple sticky note that principal Washington gave to me, I studied the list of names that were written in neat pencil.

Homeroom- Adams- 8:20- 8:50  
ELA- Poe- 8:55- 9:45  
History- Aragon- 9:50- 10:40  
Math- Adams- 10:45- 11:35  
LUNCH- 11:40- 12:15  
Health- Seymour- 12:20- 1:20  
Art- Cleves- 1:25- 2:15  
PE- Parr- 2:20- 3:10  
Home at 3:15

Seemed easy enough to follow. Just have to watch the clock.

I stumbled into a mostly empty classroom at the end of the seemingly never-ending hallway- give or take a few students. Sighing to myself, I shuffle into a seat near the back, but close enough to the front, to make it look like I cared.  
Then again, I do care. Just a little.

"Ayo, jumpy!" A voice suddenly calls out from behind me, making me shriek.

"Jesus, John!" I yell, my brows furrowing together. "Don't scare me like that!"

By now, the freckled boy was doubled over with laughter, the occasional apology leaving his lips- though it clearly wasn't sincere.  
I wasn't amused.

"John! Shut uppp!!" I exclaim desperately, slumping against my seat. He eventually did stop after a moment, but only after a young woman in a ponytail entered the class.

"Sup', Pegs!" He called out to her, the girl waving back with a smile.

"Jackie, hi! You ready for me to beat your ass at MHG?!" She replied confidently, a very visible smirk on her face.

"Ha! In your dreams." He snickered, flipping her off jokingly, before turning to me. "That's Peggy Schuyler, my best friend. She's the third most popular girl in school, big lesbian, and real sweet. I love her."

"That's- nice," I murmured, a bit taken aback by the mention of 'lesbian.' Don't kill me yet, I'm not homophobic, it just- surprised me, how open everyone was here.

"Her sisters, Angelica and Eliza, are also really sweet. Maybe I could set you up with one of them," he winked, smirking. I blushed.

"Ack- Shut up, maybe I don't wanna get with one of them," I murmured, hiding my obviously pink face.

"Mmm, you might. Unless..." He started, wriggling his eyebrows. "You'd rather be with a boy?"

My cheeks flushed harder. "N-Never said that. I like girls. I'm straight," I stammered, looking away and down.

"Aw, what a shame. You're cute." He shrugged, before swaggering off to his seat in the front row.

I blushed.

~*~*~

8:21 am.

"Okay, kids," The teacher, Mr. Adams started, sounding quite unenthusiastic. "Introduce yourself, or whatever. Uhh- Hamilton, you go first."

I nodded and stood up. "Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton. I'm thirteen, I'm from the Caribbean, and I'm single..?" I introduce, shrugging, before flopping back into my seat. As I was speaking, I caught the gaze of a gorgeous lady. Her hair was about the color of mine, but it was much longer and thicker. Her baby blue sundress perfectly hung off of her curves, and her rosy cheeks amazingly complimented her fair skin.

I was entranced. She was beautiful. Elizabeth Schuyler, I soon learned her name was. This must be the Eliza John was talking about, I thought to myself.

~*~*~

8:50 am.

"Elizabeth Schuyler, call me Eliza..." My new crush introduced, looking down at her simple black shoes. I nodded, blushing gently.

"Um- I'm Alexander. Nice to meet you, Eliza." I murmured, rocking on my heels. She was reslly pretty- I was nervous.

"Mhm... I need to go now, m-my sister is waiting for me," she quietly excused herself, before rushing off into the hallway.

God, I hope she was blushing.

~*~*~

11:42 am.

The rest of my classes were a breeze. Just more introductions, some simple homework, and sitting around. A few arguments broke out, but we won't talk about those. As I entered the multipurpose room from this morning, I feel the memories from a mere few hours ago rush back.  
The laughing.  
The sobbing.  
The moments-away panic attack.

Get your head on straight, Alex. It's lunch time now.

I sigh to myself as I take a navy blue plastic tray, serving myself a piece of greasy, almost soggy cheese pizza. I felt sick just looking at it.  
Along with that, I also grabbed a few baby carrots, a scoop of ranch dressing, and a small styrofoam bowl of purple grapes.  
The lady that sat at the end of the line looked mean- her face twisted into an eternal frown, the wrinkles all over her body doing her no help.  
"Put'chur number in," she grumbled, tossing over a pin pad- looking thing.

"I-I don't know my number," I shyly respond, looking down at my shoes, studying the pattern of them.

"Well, no number, no chow," she stated, flopping my tray of food onto the tile floor. I felt tears brimming the edge of my eyes, though no full tears.

Yet.

"Filthy immigrants," she muttered beneath her breath, though it was clear that she wanted me to hear, I let out a soft cry, running off to a random corner.

.  
.  
.

"Hamilton?"

~*~*~

12:10 pm.

I ended up in the principals office for lunch. Of course, the most intimidating guy I've ever met had to see me cry my eyes out. Over two g*dd*mn words.  
F*** me.

However, Mr. Washington was very kind about it- he didn't judge me at all. In fact, he gave me a hug, something I haven't had in over a year. kind of sad to think about.

"So, Alexander, you've had quite the journey," Washington started, derailing my train of thought. "And to think you've only been on this Earth for thirteen years..."

"Um, yeah," I murmured in response, not quite sure what his point was.

"You're special, is what I'm trying to say," he finally told me, making a smile appear on my face.

.  
.  
.  
"Thanks, that means lot coming from you."


	4. Chapter 4

12:25

I left the office with a sniffle, scrubbing at my puffy and pink eyes. I pulled a bit of my thick, dark hair in front of them, trying to hide my leftover tears.

However, that proved to be difficult. Considering I was basically blind when I even slightly covered my eyes, I of course ran into things.

And people.

"Oh- I'm so sorry!" I squeaked as I fell to the ground, looking up at the person I had ran into. Although, that wasn't a great idea. I started blushing upon looking at her face.

Her eyes were warm, a sense of domanince in them. Her hair was very curly and a bit frizzy, but it only added to her beauty.

Her outfit was stunning- A salmon colored crop-top, and a pair of black leather pants, all paired with some black heeled boots.

"Um, are you okay? She questioned, a hint of annoyance in her question.

"Y-Yeah, sorry," I replied and stood up, dusting myself off, before holding my hand out. "Alexander Hamilton. Your name?"

"...My name is Angelica Schuyler..." She answered hesitantly, quickly shaking my hand. "Where are you from?"

"Unimportant," I chuckled, shaking my head and pulling away. "Anyway, see you around?"

"...Yeah. Bye, Alexander."

"Byeee," I draw out, before running of down the hallway, into the health room. Luckily, there was someone in there I knew, so I took a seat at his table.

"Lafayette, hi," I greet, setting my pale grey notebook in front of me before facing him.

"Bonsoir, ami!" He replied with a giddy grin, drumming the edge of the table with his fingertips. "Today is a very unfortunate day, too bad you couldn't have transferred tomorrow."

"Wha- Why?" I inquired, quirking an eyebrow as I started on a header in my notebook. "What's happening today?"

"Ze' dreaded puberty videos," he shuddered, before giggling. "Not fun, very, very, awkward."

"I see," I groaned. By now, only a single thought ran through my head.

What section would I be in?

Now, why would I be thinking this? The boys go in one room, girls in the other. Simple, hm?

Well, the thing is, I was born female. That's right, Alexander Hamilton is a trans boy. So, you see my confusion.

Do I go with the girls, so I can learn about what'll eventually happen to me? Or do I go with the boys, where I can keep my secret safe?

Also yes, eventually. I’m a late bloomer. It helps with being trans, to be honest. My breasts are small, and I still haven’t gotten my period.

"Oui. C'est le pire," he muttered, bringing me back to reality as he opened his own navy blue notebook. I sighed to myself, deciding to just ask Laf. What have I got to lose?

"Hey, Laf?"

Everything. I’ve got everything to lose.

"Mm? Everything okay?

No, nothing is okay.

"Uh, depends- Can I ask you something?"

RED ALERT RED ALERT WEEWOOWEEWOO-

"Of course, mon ami! What is troubling you?"

I fidgeted with my fingers for a moment, before writing something on my notebook. I then tore it out of the binding and folded it, handing it to Lafayette.

‘I'm trans. What group do I go into?  
Ps: please don’t tell anyone, even if you’re transphobic.’

He raised an eyebrow and took the note out of my hand, carefully reading it, his eyes widened a bit. I frowned, looking away, before being pulled right back to my spot, curtesy of a hug.

"You'd go with the boys," he whispered in my left ear, holding me tighter. "Ask madame Seymour to give you 'ze girls videos," he murmured, only a little louder than before. I nodded and thanked him quietly, nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck.

"You're quite cuddly," he acknowledged with a chuckle, rubbing my back a bit more. I only made a small, comfortable purr, letting my eyes close. His grip was so comfy, and his chest was so warm...

~*~*~

I only let my eyes open again after I felt fully rested, making a small yawn as I nuzzled against whatever was keeping me warm. It felt motherly, and it reminded me of Nevis...

"Alex, baby," my mother whispered, a large hack escaping her lips just after, her coughs wracking her entire, petite body. I cringed, snuggling deeper into here side, desperatley trying to get warm.

"What is it, mama..?" I replied in the same tone, a loud sneeze ripping out of me a few seconds later. "Do you need something..?"

"I just- R-Remember me when I-I'm gone, okay, baby..?" She whimpered, pulling the blanket tighter around herself, shaking wildly. "Because I'm not going to ma-make it."

"Y-Yes you are..!" I defended, sniffling and scrubbing at my runny nose, a cough escaping as I did so. "You'll be fine mama... m-mama..?"

Mom's eyes clouded over into a depressing, numb grey, breathing one last phrase, before fully passing away.

"I love you, Alexandra..."

"MAMA!" I shouted, gripping her dirty brown shirt tight and sobbing into the fabric. Coughs mixed in with the loud crying, until I could barely breathe.

"I love you too, mama... I-I love you, too..."

The memory of the horrible day brought small tears to my eyes, making me hug onto the warmth tighter, never wanting to let go. A few drops fell down my cheeks, before the wall finally broke. I sobbed. Loudly.

"I miss you, mama..." I cried, a quiet sneeze leaving me, most likely triggered by the... Cologne? Who was I crying on?

"Á tes souhaits," the voice whispered, stroking my dark hair whilst giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You've been coughing quite a bit..." he thought aloud, rubbing my shoulder.

"...Lafayette..?" I croaked, to which the Frenchman nodded.

"C'est moi." he assured, rubbing the excess tears off my cheek. "What got you all worked up?"

"Mm, I don't want to talk about it... Wh-Where are we..?"

"Nurses office." He answered nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "Are you better?"

"I-... I don't kn-know..." I sniffed, looking up at him with my vulnerable eyes. "I don't f-feel good..."

"Mm, sick? Perhaps just a case of the, 'ow you say, sniffles. Or just an autumn cold," he listed, shrugging once again.

"Yeah, I-I don't think it's too bad..." I whispered, tracing small shapes onto his clothed chest.u

"Mhm. You'll feel better in about two days time. I get colds sometimes, they aren't too bad."

"Mmm, you're lucky... I get really bad colds... like- non-stop sneezing and coughing, and my fever is always over 100." I sniffed, figuring it was just a small runny nose from crying so much.

"Sheesh, kid, that sucks..." he sighed, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger.

"Yeah, it really does." I coughed quietly into my fist.

The other boy nodded. "Shall we get you back to class? It's about 2:45, we need to get to PE."

"...Sure, yeah." I answer hesitantly, before carefully climbing off his lap. 

2:47 pm.


End file.
